The present invention relates to paper making processes and products made from these processes. More particularly, the present invention relates to treating paper making pulp with a cellulytic enzyme and one or more polymers.
Particular paper making processes using an enzymatic treatment of paper making pulp are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,565 to Fuentes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,412 to Fuentes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,497 to Sarkar et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,449 to Fuentes et al., each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. According to these processes, a paper making pulp is contacted with an enzyme composition for a substantial period of time before the pulp is worked on a conventional paper making machine. According to these processes, the pulp must remain in contact with the enzyme composition for at least 20 minutes before the pulp can be treated with a conventional synthetic polymeric composition. The contact time allows the enzyme an adequate reaction period prior to addition of the synthetic polymer. Accordingly, the process requires a separate addition of the synthetic polymer downstream from where the enzyme first contacts the pulp, which is time consuming and complicated.
There is a need for a paper making process that is simplified and/or avoids the lengthy contact times.